The Bevrehn Syndicate
The Bevrehn Syndicate, also known as the Bevrehni Syndicate of Planets or simply as the Bevrehn, was a powerful crime syndicate/government located in the outer-rim system of Apollok. The syndicate was governed by a crime overlord and several other overlords that made up the syndicates security, production, smuggling, and diplomacy. During the Clone Wars, the syndicate aligned itself with the Confederacy of Independent Systems or CIS. The syndicate frequently clashed with the rival Hutt Clan and the Republic, often boarding Republic venators and pillaging Republic bases. The syndicate was dispersed in 51 ABY. History Before the Clone Wars The planet of Bevrehn was an urban planet that possessed many cities and urban areas. Sometimes, Bevrehn was referred to as "little Coruscant." The planet had a crime problem that steadily increased as a great depression grew all around the planet in the year of 41 BBY. The biggest city on the planet of Bevrehn, Jahakar, was one of the most poverty-stricken places during this depression. The Bevrehni Military Force (or BMF) took part in the slaughter of ~5000 civilians during a riot in 37 BBY that broke out inside Jahakar. A non-commissioned officer by the name of San Kareal-Sertonos Geres, was haunted by the acts of the Bevrehni Military, so in return, he stole many armaments located at his base near Jahakar and fled to the nearby city of Kmades where he founded the Bevrehni Syndicate of Kmades. '''(later to be known as the Bevrehni Syndicate of Planets or BSOP) San Geres than proceeded to reform his syndicate into a so-called "political ideal" and the syndicate began to surge in popularity after the promise of economic reform was introduced. In the campaign, many associates of San Geres referred to him simply as "Gears" or "Sergeant Gears." After the continued annexation of Kmades, Gears took control of several major hubs on Bevrehn and organized into four sections. Security, diplomacy, manufacturing, and trafficking. Finally in the year 36 BBY, the Bevrehni government conceded to defeat and the syndicate was officially recognized. After the defeat of the Bevrehni Republic, San proceeded to choose his overlords that would oversee his new syndicate. After he reformed the syndicate into an organized government, he discarded the crime overlord title and became an '''envoy '''and started diplomacy between the Beverhn and the newly formed Confederacy of Independent Systems. Governmental Structure After the syndicate's popularity rose and eventually took over the Bevrehni Republic, the syndicate's name loosely tied to the actual government that ran. The mirror between crime and politics grew, and because of the vastness of the newly formed Bevrehn Syndicate of Planets, San Geres formed four portions of the syndicate that would be run by an overlord or ambassador. These sections would overrule different parts of the newly formed syndicate and it(s) ambassadors would report back to the Envoy of progress and implementation. These systems would go as follows... '''Security The Bevrehni Syndicate Security Division or (BSSD) was founded by Festus "Fex" Harea and served as the protection and main force of the syndicate. This section of the Bevrehn Syndicate served to solely protect the syndicate, the people under the Bevrehn banner, and San Geres. Diplomacy The Bevrehnni Syndicate Diplomatic Courier Division or (BSDCD) was founded by the former Bevrehni senator Serus Sire-Sen and served as the agents, spies, and couriers. The BSDCD maintained relations across states in which favored the syndicate. Manufacturing The Bevrehni Syndicate Industrial Means and Manufacturing Divison or (BSIMMD) was founded by Kage Porbus and served as the main industrial production hub for the Bevrehn Syndicate. Manufacturing controlled the production of weapons, space-crafts, ammunition, and infrastructure. Trafficking The Bevrehni Syndicate Trade and Trafficking Union or (BSTATU) was founded by Kaas "Caste" Laars and served as the mercantile and trade center of the syndicate. The BSTATU was also known to kidnap public enemies, so they would be dealt with by security. ~~LOTS OF STUFF TBA-Caden~~~~~~ Stuff to add in the future -Bevrehni Civil War (noted on) -Government system -fights between Republic -Civil War belligerents -Finishing the history -Adding the battles fought on TW -Expanding upon characters and overlords -San Geres